Kamora Kali Volturi: The Choice
by KamoraKaliVolturi
Summary: After five hundred years of misery and pain, Kali makes the decision to end her life, feeling that there is no reason for her too stay.


"_I'm so sorry..."_

That was all she would write, she decided as she placed the scrap of paper on her pillow.

After all, what more was there to say?

She couldn't possibly make her family understand why she was doing this; especially when she didn't quite know why she was doing this herself.

She glanced out her window to see if the depressingly monotone weather had lifted or changed.

Not surprisingly it hadn't.

It had been like this for days.

Gray clouds forcing the sun and blue sky away into hiding; thunder rumbling in the distance every now and then, threatening to spill water onto the earth at any moment…but wouldn't, and hadn't, for over a fortnight.

It seemed fitting though, for what she was about to do…

Enough dawdling, she thought to herself as she headed for her door.

She wouldn't give herself the chance to talk herself out of this. This was something she needed to do.

She couldn't live like this anymore.

Living day by day, waiting for something, or someone, who was never going to come.

She had already proven to herself whatever she was waiting for wasn't coming.

If it was it would have showed up before now; before her five hundred years of life had lost meaning.

But then again, maybe it never had a meaning in the first place…

She slipped through her door and into the awaiting hallway, not bothering to grab neither a coat nor shoes.

What was the point after all?

She wouldn't need those things where she was going.

As soon as she stepped into the hall her mind was wiped of all doubts. All her previous fears forgotten as she glided silently down the corridor.

Up until this moment she had fretted and worried, deciding more than once not to go through with it. That it wasn't worth it.

But all those thoughts disappeared as she continued through the darkened hall and out a side door.

She had accepted what she was going to do.

She was going to end her life.

And no one was going to stop her.

Caius, Demetri, Felix, and I were all convened in what I liked to call my office.

We were talking about nothing in particular really, just passing the time.

I was preparing to launch into another story when I noticed my eldest daughter, Kamora, pass by the open door, and not even bothering to look at us let alone return the greetings Felix and Demetri offered.

Normally this would not bother me to much, she was, and had always been, a bit stand offish; but something was different this time.

She didn't even acknowledge our presence, not even with one of her signature eye rolls.

She just…kept walking.

Something was screaming at me in the back of my mind, telling me that something was terribly wrong.

But I brushed the uneasy feeling off, telling myself she was just in another one of her moods.

Even with that condolence in mind I said, "Demetri, Felix? Follow after her, find out where she's going. Or what she's doing, rather."

They nodded obediently, rising from their seats and exiting out the room and into the corridor.

"Do you think she's alright?" Caius asked in slight concern for his niece's well being.

"Of course she is Cai." I answered with fake confidence. "Has she ever not been?"

Demetri and I followed behind Kali in silence for several minutes, making sure to keep our distance so she would not detect our presence.

She was moving at a painfully slow pace, almost as slow as humans walk, but she moved as if something was calling her.

She was walking with purpose.

Obviously she was going to do something, something important; we just didn't know what.

"Where is she going?" I asked under my breath to my companion.

"If I knew I would tell you." He snapped at me, not even bothering to look my way.

I shook my head and smirked lightly.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who was put on edge by this situation.

After an excruciatingly long time she stopped, just along the edge of one of the cliffs that overlooked the ocean.

"That's it?" Demetri hissed. "She came all this way just to _look_ at the water?" He asked in annoyance.

"Hush." I commanded my eyes still trained upon the beautiful sight that was Kali.

My brows furrowed in confusion as she took a few steps forward, balancing precariously on the narrow edge.

"Is she _insane_?" Demetri exclaimed with worry. "Is she _trying_ to kill herself?"

My eyes widened as his words reached my ears.

"That's just it." I whispered in horror as she began to lean forward. "She's trying to kill herself."

My eyes flashed to Demetri for half a second, the look of terror on his face mirroring mine perfectly.

By the time my eyes returned to her, or rather, where she _should_ have been, it was too late; she was gone.

"No!" I roared, covering the distance from where I stood to the cliff's edge in a matter of seconds.

I peeked over the edge just in time to see her body hit the churning water below.

"Damn it!" I cursed as the rain began to come down. I whirled around to face my friend. "Don't just _stand_ there! Go get Aro!" I demanded giving him a shove. "Go get help!" I added before turning back to the cliff's edge and diving in after her without a second thought.

All I can remember was how cold the water was.

All I could _think_ about was how cold it was.

It was so cold it _hurt_.

I could feel the darkness begin to creep inside my mind.

Death; I smiled at the thought, ignoring the burning in my lungs as they begged for oxygen.

Finally, I would be free…

I woke up sputtering and coughing; all the salty water that had forced its way into my body escaping as I gasped for breath.

For half a second I thought I was dead.

That I had succeeded in my attempt at taking my own life and was now in heaven; or more likely than not, hell.

But that fantasy was soon shattered as I heard the voices around me.

The relieved voice of my "savior", Felix, "She's awake!"

Demetri, sounding extremely overjoyed. "Thank god she's alright!"

The ever furious Caius. "You stupid, idiotic girl!"

And the outraged, but concerned, tone of my father's, "What the hell were you thinking Kamora?"

I slowly opened my eyes to look up at them and whispered, "You should have just let me go." before blacking out again.


End file.
